The Lie
by I Hate Remus
Summary: A story of how Ray gets Kai to lie with him. But everyone knows that no good ever comes from lying. There is a twist, that Ray doesn't know about. KxR TX? CHAPTER 2 UP! Rating may change in later chapters.


**The Lie**

Well, I know that I probably shouldn't be writing another fic so soon, because I haven't even begun my first story, but I'm having a bit of trouble with that, so I thought I could write something a bit more silly and fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Why would I want to own Beyblade, when I can be an idiot with my stories?

O.O

Chapter 1: Squinty Eyes.

Ray's POV:

We have had been sitting around here. All day long. I was dying of boredom, and make no mistake, the other's were too. How did I know? I am physic, you see. That is why I wear my ying yang headband. To cover my third eye. And by the way, it's not a head band; It's a sweat band for when I play tennis. And see, people think that I'm a Neko-jin. When actually, I'm a grass hopper, which is why I'm so good at tennis. I merely spring around and whack the ball back and forth. I never need tennis opponents.

Uhg.

As you can see, the boredom is getting to my brain. Which is surprising, because until just then, most people, including myself, didn't think that I actually had a brain.

Well, that's not true.

But can't a guy feel sorry for himself every now and then?

…………. Moving on…….

As I was saying, the boredom has gotten to me, and therefore, has forced me to create a world and image full of lies. Like for example, I'm not physic, and I don't have a third eye. It's not hard to realize that everyone else is bored when they state it every 5 minutes. Speaking of which… Isn't it time for-

"I'm bored."

There you go. Right on cue, Tyson.

But back to me lying, I do not wear a sweat band, it is simply a bandana, and I don't play tennis, in fact I've never even picked up a racket except for that one time with Emily….

Flashback

"Guess what?" Max asked us, jumping up and down.

"What is it, Maxie?" I asked.

"Emily is coming over today!" He shouted, glomping me.

I looked at Kai and Tyson. "Who let Max have those 'forbidden chocolate bars'?" I asked glaring suspiciously at Tyson and Kai. "Not the 'forbidden chocolate bars'!" Sang out a chorus of fat ladies. I raised my eyebrow at them. Then I grabbed a nearby microphone and sang out, "Who gave the 'forbidden chocolate bar to Maaaaxiiieee? Who could it beeee?" Then the chorus of fat ladies came in and sang, "Who could it be? It might be Tyson! They must have a liaison. Or maybe Kai! With his evil, squinty eyes! Who could it beeee?" Then the lights dimmed down, until there was one small spotlight, with little Maxie in the middle. And he said, "I like sugar. Don't blame anyone else. I like sugar. And there's plenty in this house." Then Maxie did a little tap dance and skipped off stage. Then all of a sudden, Tyson and Kai got up and started to do the can-can while singing-

Wait. I think I'm lying again. Let's try that again. But before I do…-

"I'm bored."

You know, you wouldn't think it, but Tyson is VERY reliable. Now, where were we? Ahh yes…

Restart Flashback

"Guess what?" Max asked us, jumping up and down.

"What is it, Maxie?" I asked.

"Emily is coming over today!" He shouted, glomping me.

"That's great Maxie." I said smiling.

"Yup! And guess what?" He asked, shouting.

"What, Maxie?" I asked, trying to look interested.

"She's going to take us all to the sport grounds to play some tennis!" He said skipping around.

"Gee, that sounds like a lot of fun for you, Maxie." I said.

"What sounds like a lot of fun, Ray?" asked Tyson as he came into the living room and sat down.

"Emily is coming over today and she's taking us to the sport grounds to play some tennis!" shouted Max, glomping Tyson.

"Wow Max, that's just… er… do they have any types of food outlets at the sport grounds?" Tyson asked, looking like he was deep in thought.

"I dunno, but they have vending machines!" Max said, also looking like he was concentrating hard.

"Vending machines? Do they have chocolate bars?" Tyson asked.

"Yes." Max replied.

"And chips?"

"Yes."

"And those little thingies with the pepp-"

"Tyson, they have what all vending machines have, okay!" I shouted.

"Well I'm in. Are you coming Ray?" Tyson asked, looking at me suddenly.

"Ah, well… I thought that I could-"

"Of course he's coming!" shouted Max, jumping around excitedly.

Oh great. The last thing that I wanted to do was hang out with that bratty, spoilt rotten little-

Pause Flashback

Sorry for the inconvenience, but aren't we due for something?

"I'm bored."

Thanks Tyson.

Well, to get a long story short, I ended up getting –forced- into going to the tennis game. Kenny came as well, for unknown reasons, because we all know that Kenny would never go anywhere near a sport ground unless if it was a cyber sports ground. And even then, that's pretty weird, considering the simple question of, 'what would you do on a cyber sport ground?' Anyway, I think we all know that what Kenny does on his laptop is a little bit more…. fun, then what you'd think. If you know what I mean? Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

It's not working is it.

All well. Moving on.

Anyway, so Kenny, Max, Tyson and I all ended up going to the sport grounds, while lucky Hilary had said, "I have some major things to do, that only a woman could understand." Then the 'woman' had walked off, leaving the rest of us to be completely confused. We had also asked Kai, but Kai had given us a death glare and walked off. Once again, leaving the rest of us to be completely confused. So here, I start up the flash back marathon again.

Flashback

"Emily, Emily! I'm so happy to see you! Are you ready? We're all ready! Let's go, come on, I wanna go now! Yay! This is going to be so exciting! So, what have you been doing Emily? I haven't……" I decided to zone out on Maxes mindless babble. My thoughts had decided to drift off into what they usually did.

Russian strippers.

Okay, so that may be a weird thing to think about, but do you have any better suggestions? I guess not.

"We're here! Yay! Lets play doubles! how about me and Emily against Ray and Tyson. Okay? Good. Lets go!" Max almost ran through the car door to get out, whilst I, on the other hand, was still sitting in the car.

"Come on Ray!" Tyson yelled as he disappeared into the sports centre. I sighed and slowly heaved myself out of my seat. This was the pits.

By the time that I had actually locked the car, and gotten into the sports centre, Emily and Max had already begun playing tennis against each other. I walked over to Tyson, who for some reason, had a super dreamy look on his face.

"Tyson, what are you staring at?" I asked. I looked at Tyson, who hadn't seemed to hear me.

"Tyson?" I asked. I followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. He was staring at Max and Emily, yet his expressing had gotten more lovesick.

Wait.

Lovesick?

"Who does Tyson like?" I asked myself. I looked back at Tyson just as he snapped out of it and joined us, back on planet hell.

"Did you say something Ray?" Tyson asked me.

"Ahh, no. Lets go play some Tennis, eh?"

"Great idea." He said. He looked back at the court, and for a split second, the dreamy look came back on. I raised my eyebrow, as he walked off towards the court, swinging his racquet. I quickly grabbed mine, and followed after him. Max took sides over next to Emily, as I joined Tyson. Kenny was counting the amount of tennis ball that we had. Max picked up a ball and threw Tyson a backhand. Tyson whacked the ball back over. Then, it hit Max in the head.

"Oww!" Max cried out, holding his head.

"Sorry buddy!" Tyson yelled. Max just smiled slightly, and regained his composure. It was Emily's turn. She picked up a ball and hit it to me. I went to hit it back, but all I could remember was darkness…..

End of Flashback

Heh. It is kind of funny to think about what happened. When I had woken up, I had been laid down on our couch at home, with Kai holding an icepack on my crutch. Emily, Hillary, Max, Tyson and Kenny had been standing over me, asking if I was alright. Apparently, Emily's hit had been a little bit off and hit me in the crutch. And since that day, I have never picked up a racquet, or gone near Emily.

"I'm bored." said Tyson. I looked at him.

"Well, lets go and do something then, hey?" I replied. The other's looked up.

"Why don't we go out for awhile?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We could go do some shopping and maybe even split up into pairs." I said.

"Okay. How about I go with Maxie, Hillary go with Kenny and Ray go with Kai." Tyson suggested, while chewing on a donut. Kai looked up from his book at the mention of his name.

"And just how are we going to get there?" He asked. Max looked at him.

"We could take the bus." He said simply. Hillary got up and grabbed her bag.

"Right, then. The next bus should leave in around… 15 minutes, so let's get a move on." She said looking at her watch. I hopped off of the couch that I was sitting on and checked my reflection in a nearby mirror as I grabbed my wallet and keys. Max and Tyson had already arisen and were now chatting animatedly as the started out of the door. Kenny was turning Dizzy off and glancing at Hillary as she babbled on about all of the things she had to get, whilst Kai was staring at me with a fixed expression.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Kai. He didn't answer, just merely walked off in the direction of the door. I watched him as he walked off. He paused as he reached the door and held it open at me expectantly. I smiled at him and walked up briskly, muttering a small 'thank-you' as I passed him. I walked over to the other's who were holding the lift for us, and glanced back to see Kai right behind me. Just as I was about to hop in the elevator, he grabbed my shoulder.

"We should get another lift. This one is obviously full enough as it is." I looked back into the lift to see that he was quite right. There were another 6 or so people in there. Tyson just smiled at me.

"Kai's right. Get another lift, and we'll meet you downstairs." Said Hillary as the lift started to close. I sighed at the closed door, and turned around to face Kai, who was pressing the down button on the elevator switchboard. A/N or whatever you want to call it. He pulled back and glanced at me. A small smile passed his face as he looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at this. 'Did he just..?' I shook my head. A slight 'ting' was heard as an empty elevator showed up and opened. I followed Kai into the elevator. He pressed the 'floor' button as the elevator door began to close. I looked over at Kai out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning against the back of the elevator with a 'deep in concentration' look on his face.

"Why do you keep glancing at me?" I looked over at the form in surprise.

"Why do you keep glancing at me, Kon?" He had pushed himself off of the wall and was glaring at me with small, squinty eyes. Before I had the chance to reply, the elevator made a 'ting' noise again, and the doors opened. Kai shouldered past me and sent me a death glare as he grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the elevator, before the doors closed. I pulled my hand from Kai's grip as he started to walk in lap with me.

"Listen, we need to talk." He whispered to me. I gave him a quizzical look, and was about to question this, but instead found myself being rushed out of the lobby and onto a bus by Hillary.

I sat down on the comfy couch in the café. We had been shopping for hours and Kai had suggested that it was time for our little chat as well as some hot chocolate, which had been suggested by me. Kai came and sat down across from me.

"Our drinks will be ready soon." He stated in a monotone. I looked at him pointedly and said, "You wanted to talk?" He looked up at me with a slight concern float across his face.

"Yes, well, you see, as the captain of the Bladebreakers, it is in my best interest to inform and fix any problems that occur in the team. Well, I guess that there is no easy way to say this, but, I saw you the other night, and what you did concerns me greatly." He looks up, and turns a light shade of pink. I, on the other hand are feeling very confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, with a slight sound of hysteria rising in my voice. This just makes Kai look even more uncomfortable.

"I'm talking about the other night with the… Well, you know…"

"No Kai, I really don't." I said.

He looked up at me again. I saw you drawing those nude pictures….." I looked at him and laughed.

"Those weren't nude pictures, and I weren't drawing them. It was a book of the history of the Romans. They were statues that I was reading about, remember? I was telling Tyson and you about them at breakfast yesterday." I explained. I smirked. I couldn't believe he had thought that I was drawing nude pictures. And even if I had been, how would they have changed my Beyblading skills? But, I'm not going to ask, because he looks like he just wants to change the subject. The waitress came over, much to Kai's luck, and gave us our drinks. Me, with my chocolate, and Kai with his Cappuccino. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flicker of pink. I froze.

Mariah.

"Hey Ray! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" Mariah asked, sitting herself to my right.

"Hey Mariah, I'm good, and I'm so happy to see you too." I said, trying to force myself to smile.

"That's great. So what have you been doing with yourself?" She asked leaning against my shoulder.

"Oh gee, not much. Just the usual, I guess. Training for the up coming tournament, I guess. Right Kai?" I asked Kai, looking for some help. He just looked up at me and shrugged, and continued to sip his Cappuccino. I scowled at him, and looked back at Mariah, forcing a sweet-as-sugar smile to my face.

"Ah, is Mr. I'm-so-full-of-myself, training you too much again Ray? Well, that's no good. So Ray, are you going out with anyone?" Her eye's glinted suggestively and her fangs glinted. I panicked. What was I going to say? She does this every time, and usually I have a good enough excuse, like 'Sorry Mariah, I'm not allowed to date' or 'Sorry Mariah, I have to go feed the dog.' But unfortunately, I got caught out on the second excuse once, seeing as us Neko-jins don't like dogs, so I've never had a dog at all, not even to feed. So that's why I'm going to have to think of something quick-

"I'm going out with Kai." Kai looked up, shocked. I gave Kai this look that said 'Agree, now!', and so Kai said, "Yeah, Ray and I are going out." Mariah looked slightly annoyed. And unfortunately, I hadn't realized that when I had said that, Kenny, Hillary, Max, Tyson and the rest of The White Tigers had come in and heard that. And now they were all staring at me. And asking Kai if this was true, which Kai was stating that it was. Kai gave me a 'We'll talk later' look, before saying a quick yes to Hillary's suggestion that we move into the same room, so that we can get more 'close time' together.

This was going to get me into a lot of trouble, I could see it now.

O.O

So what did you think? Please review, and tell me what couple/s you would like to see, and what you would like to see happen. I have already got an evil plan -insert evil laugh here- but, it is always cool to add in things.

Next chapter: Find out what happens to Kai and Ray when they are forced to act in love. But in the end, with love blossom? Plus, surprise visitors pop in and make more trouble/fun.


End file.
